


Lost and Found

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Everyone needs a little saving, needs to know someone cares <3





	

                Your fingers wrapped around the note that sat on Saeran’s pillow. Rushing out of the room you ran to where you knew Saeyoung would be. Hearing your rushed footsteps, Saeyoung pushed away from his computers. A wheel on his chair squeaked as the chair rolled across the floor. “_____? What’s wrong?” He said his eyes widening when he saw the frantic look on your face.

                You held up the note you found. “It’s Saeran... He left…and he’s…” Saeyoung took the note from your hands and skimmed over the contents, a pit forming in his stomach. “Wh-where…would he go?” You said between sobs.

                “______! Calm down!” Your tears instantly froze as you stared at Saeyoung in shock. You’d never heard him yell like that before. You watched him as he skimmed over the note over and over again. “Get your coat!” He said as he shoved the note into his pocket. You ran after him as he grabbed a set of keys.

                Your feet splashed in the puddles the pouring rain was making. Normally Saeyoung would be upset getting into one of his ‘babies’ with sopping wet shoes, but there wasn’t time for that now. The moment you sat down in the passenger seat Saeyoung had put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. Switching the gearshift to drive you heard the rubber of the tires squeal as he slammed his foot against the gas pedal. You were lurched back into your seat and quickly buckled your seatbelt.

                “Do you know where he’s gone?” You asked Saeyoung as you looked over at his profile. His eyes constantly took in his surroundings as he sped across the wet road. Your question went unanswered but the look in Saeyoung’s eyes made you think that he had an idea where Saeran could’ve gone. You put your hands together and laced your fingers as you pressed your knuckles to your lips and prayed that Saeyoung was right.

 

                The car came to a screeching halt in front of a white building with a light green roof. _He’s here?_ You quickly got out of the car ignoring Saeyoung as he reached out and told you to wait. You raced for the wooden double doors. One of the doors was slightly ajar and you with your shoulder you pushed it open not breaking your stride. Looking at the floor you saw muddied tracks that led in one direction. You turned towards the direction of the footprints, your foot slipping against the marbleized floor when you tried to break off in a sprint.

                Reaching out you caught yourself, but not before your knee hit the floor. Gritting your teeth against the pain you pushed yourself to your feet. Looking in the direction the footprints led, you started off with a brisk walk before breaking into an all-out sprint. When the prints started to fade you could feel tears pricking your eyes. _No, no, no! Please!_ You paused, gasping for breath as you looked at the faded footprints. You could see them veer slightly to the left and started after them again. “Oh God. Please!” You stopped at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

                Taking a few gasping breaths you squared your shoulders and took the stairs two at a time. There was more than you thought and you had to changing to stepping on every step. You heard an opened door slamming against the wall as the wind outside continued to push it. You shot out of the open doorway and onto the roof, holding a hand to your chest as you desperately tried to catch your breath. You frantically looked around the roof. Lightning streaked across the sky angrily as you saw him.

                Saeran sat on his knees, his back to you. His body shook as the rain poured down. Your heart dropped when you saw a small flash of silver. You felt as if you were running in slow motion, your hand outstretched as he started to hold the gun up to his head. Lightning lit up the roof and thunder followed immediately after, drowning out the gun shot.

                Saeran opened his eyes and looked up to see your hand wrapped around the barrel of the gun, forcing it to point away from him. He looked over his shoulder at you. Your tears had mixed with the rain that poured over the both of you. “You fucking idiot!” You screamed at him. “How dare you plan to just leave me like this! Do you think that I would ever forgive you?!” His eyes widened as you pried the gun out of his limp fingers and threw the gun aside. The gun clattered and splashed as it bounced across the roof.

                You fell to your knees, wrapping your arms around his neck. He tried to push you away but you just tightened your hold. Warm tears continuing to fall down you cheeks. “How dare you…. How dare you!” you repeated over and over. “You can’t leave me alone. I need you!” His efforts to push you away paused as he listened to your words. You held his face in your hands and his eyes widened as they met yours. “Please… don’t leave me.” You whispered before you pressed your lips to his.

                His body twitched against yours before you felt him wrap his arms around you. His hands grabbing fistfuls of your jacket as if he was holding onto you for dear life. You broke the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck again. “I love you, Saeran.” You said against his ear. Your breath rushed out of you at the sudden strength of his arms around you. “You _can’t_ leave me alone. I’d be lost if I didn’t have you.” The thunder rolled again and your body twitched as you instantly remember the gun he pressed to his head just a few minutes ago.

                “Saeran!” We both turned towards the sound of Saeyoung’s voice. You noticed that he wasn’t out of breath and figured he must have been standing and watching the two of you. Without another word Saeyoung wrapped both you and Saeran in his arms. “She’s right Saeran. You can’t leave her now. She was frantic when she could find you.”

                Saeran released his hold on your jacket and held your face in his hands whipping away the tracks of your tears. You started to hiccup quietly as you stared back at him. Falling forward you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your cheek to his chest you closed your eyes as you listened to his heartbeat. _He’s alive…_ You told yourself reassuringly as you listened to his heart beating in his chest. Fresh tears spilled from your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you. You grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, feeling like at any moment he could slip through your fingers. “I won’t try to leave you again.” You heard him say before your consciousness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone cares <3


End file.
